Talk:Winter Event 2007
We don't know that those salvage pieces will be used. There's lots of stuff buried away in the game files they haven't used.--GreyDog 14:57, 24 October 2007 (EDT) o.o more like.. where is the candy cane coming from? We do know what the 4 holiday salvage pieces are for, the problem is, its changed since the base section of inventions got pushed back indefinitely >< What the intended use for them was though, was holiday base decor. Last year the Devs promised that we'd have holiday decor for one of the events in 2007, and as they've flubbed that up to halloween, that just leaves the winter event (course, halloween and the winter are the only ones with pre-made things that can easily be stuck in the base, the others would require hours and hours of creating new content.) --Sleepy Kitty 16:51, 24 October 2007 (EDT) :>< well, its out, and looks like the winter event got hit with the nerf stick since there isn't really anything added in. The base items once again got the ax, the candy cane keeper only trades for items you can get else where, and the only new thing is the timed skiing, which is a few hours work to program with the existing way point stuff ingame. Not surprising I guess from all the big events with Cryptic selling to NCsoft and the event planner staying behind, but... -.- --Sleepy Kitty 01:04, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Timings Per Lighthosue 6/12/2007 The Winter Slalom Race Time goals have changed: * 25 sec – Gold * 35 sec – Silver * 45 sec – Bronze I haven't checked the in game text yet Catwhoorg 16:28, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :@.@ ingame text doesn't list time. well.. the badge text doesn't --Sleepy Kitty 17:33, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Outstanding questions For anyone who actually got to test the latest event... # Exactly what is awarded at login this year? Cold Front badge looks to be out, since it's on the Candy Cane purchase list. But what about the temp powers and ear muffs? # What is availible this time as rewards for the Father Time mission? Same list as last year, or has the list changed? Sister Leortha 16:21, 13 December 2007 (UTC) : 1) there isn't one. 2) same as always, there really isn't anything new this year other than the salvage you can trade in to get the same stuff as you'd get from other things. There are no new costume pieces, powers, or missions of any kind. There are 3 new badges for skiing, they take about 10 min to get, if at that. --Sleepy Kitty 10:11, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :: Actually, according to the event discussion thread, which I checked after posting my questions, there is a brand new login badge for this year's event, "Gifted". The same thread answered my second question more specifically, the father time mission rewards have not changed. - Sister Leortha 15:20, 16 December 2007 (UTC)